


Get Out Of My Head

by JSM



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSM/pseuds/JSM
Summary: They get together and break up, only to get back together again. It’s a vicious cycle. Jughead can’t stop thinking about Betty and she can’t stop thinking about him.





	Get Out Of My Head

They get together and break up, only to get back together again. It’s a vicious cycle. Jughead can’t stop thinking about Betty and she can’t stop thinking about him.

(Jughead’s POV)

The waiter placed the burger and fries on the table, “Enjoy.” He said as he walked away, only to return a moment later to refill my coffee. He didn’t say anything further. I had my laptop with a few tabs open. I wasn’t really working on anything, I was looking out the window of Pop’s.

The door opened a few times, I spared hardly a glance at the gaggle of giggling girls as they walked past, cramming themselves into a booth.

She was in my head again. It felt so right, yet so wrong. I sighed as I took a sip from my coffee and pondered taking a bite of my lunch before it became cold and inedible.

The door opened again and I ignored it; until two people sat in the booth across from me.

“Must be quite the story you’re writing, Juggie. You’ve got a cold coffee, half a burger and a plate of fries.” Veronica stated, breaking through my thoughts. Not as deep as she might have wished, she hardly cracked the surface. I continued to ignore my surroundings as I delved further into my own head.

Someone turned my laptop around, I noticed that, and narrowed my eyes at them. Archie grinned back. “Never thought you’d be into this.” _Was he taunting me?_ Veronica was smirking beside him.

I reached out and slammed the lid down, bringing the device back into my possession. “That’s private.” I growled.

“What’s going on in that head of yours Jughead?” Veronica inquired. I should leave but I don’t. I’m going to regret my decision. “Nothing.” I reply.

Archie starts to chuckle. _What’s so funny anyhow? Do I have food in my teeth?_ I run my tongue along the front of my teeth behind closed lips. _Damn, I hate being self-conscious about stuff like this_. “Well?” Veronica asks.

I shake my head, “Nothing.” I reply again. She sat back and examined her perfectly manicured talons. “Are you judging me?” She inquired and I scoffed at the thought for a microsecond. Then pondered what she said. “Why do you ask?” I retort, “Are you judging me?”

“I judge everyone.” Veronica was quick to answer.

That’s it, I’ve had enough. The laptop is forced into my bag and I slide out of the booth. “Jug, wait.” Archie tried appealing to the friend he’s in the process of alienating. My hand is on the handle of the door. _Do I listen to what he has to say, or do I fling some snarky sarcastic reply?_

The door was being pushed open from the outside. If I was completely unaware of my surroundings, I’m sure I would have been knocked over. There she was, blonde locks pulled back into a ponytail. That look suited her. She had her head bowed, she made perfect eye-contact with the floor. Betty Cooper, Elizabeth to her family, mumbled some sort of automatic ‘excuse me’ as she ducked under my arm and made her way to a booth in the corner.

Veronica rushed to her best friend’s table. “What’s the matter B?” The question full of desire to learn more. I’m sure I was on the receiving end of a glance over the shoulder as I exited; hearing the soft metal-on-metal bang as the door closed.

Scuffing my boots through the parking lot, I couldn’t get her out of my head. Life wasn’t fair sometimes. Good girls like Betty don’t want anything to do with the likes of me.

 

* * *

 

(Betty’s POV)

I needed to escape. I needed to get away. So why did I come to the one place where everyone I’ve ever met in my life hangs out? _Why is Veronica talking to me? Can’t she see I want to be alone?_

“What’s the matter B?” Veronica was asking, genuine concern in her voice. I could always count on my best friend to listen and offer advice. I just wasn’t in the mood to see anyone right now. I tried forcing a smile; I’m Betty Cooper after all. “Everything’s fine. Why do you ask?”

Sympathetic Veronica must have known something was amiss. “You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?” She started, “You’re looking at that coffee ring circa 1955 as though it’s going to reveal the secrets of the universe.” She paused as she raised one finger, “Does this have to do with Jughead? You walked right past him on your way in.”

I blinked at that. _I did? I didn’t see him. I’m sure… no, I know I would have noticed him._

“Yeah, he was sitting by himself with only his computer for company.” Veronica informed me. “He was,” she then used air quotes, “researching classic movies.” I shrugged. “So?”

Veronica leaned forward, “You like classic movies, don’t you?” I rolled my eyes. “Of course, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

Veronica sat back and folded her arms over her chest. “You’re telling me that he’s not trying to impress you?” My eyes widened in surprise. “There’s nothing between Jughead and me. We’re done. There’s nothing there. Not a thing.” _Who am I trying to convince? Veronica or myself?_

Archie slid into the booth beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “How’s everything going? I’ve not seen you in a few days.” I shrugged at his question and I’m fairly sure my smile faltered; it felt fake. Archie gave me a quick, friendly, squeeze. “Jug’s been acting strange as well. Is there something you’d like to get off your chest?”

“Archikins, maybe you should let us girls have some girl time.” Veronica batted her eyes at him. “I’ll catch up with you later.” She shooed him away.

I felt bad for Archie, he was only trying to be a friend. “It’s okay V. I’m trying to get some work done, anyhow.” I said as I pulled out my phone. Veronica offered a sympathetic smile. “Okay, but we’re going shopping later.” She said as she left the booth.

I watched them leave, hand-in-hand. My two best friends in all of Riverdale… in all the world. I knew they’d do anything for me. The thing was, I didn’t want anyone to do anything for me. Ever since I called things off with Jughead, I feel as though my world has come to an end.

I looked at my phone, expecting to see notification of… I don’t know, a text or a voicemail. Maybe I was willing it to ring right then and there. I wanted to talk to Jughead, but I didn’t. What do I say to the only person who understands, yet he doesn’t get it. I don’t get it. I can’t explain this to myself. I've always been told I'm the good girl. If I'm such a good girl, why do I want him? It's not that he's a 'bad boy', he's misunderstood... I'm misunderstood... yet together, we understand.

 

* * *

 

Betty was still sitting in the same booth three hours later. It was now dark and raining outside. The door to Pop’s opened and Pop, himself, pointed in her direction.

Jughead nodded, ordered two milkshakes, one vanilla and one strawberry. He went to sit with her. “Trying to close the place down?” He joked.

Betty looked up at him and chewed her lip. “This is a 24hr restaurant.” That came out somewhat more harsh than she had hoped. Jughead accepted his milkshake when it was brought to the table. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you.”

Betty looked at the vanilla milkshake that was placed in front of her. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She demanded, “Are you saying that you’re the only one who can be sarcastic? Well, I can be sarcastic too you know.”

Jughead tried to stifle a laugh and sobered up quickly. “We were good together.” He was sincere. Betty nodded, “We were. Past tense.”

His shoulders slumped, “Come on, we can work through this. We need to work through this.” He looked up to see a fire in her eyes and felt compelled to repeat himself. “We have to work through this. I need you. You need me too.”

Betty was shaking her head. “Don’t do this to me. Please don’t. There’s too much-” Jughead reached across the table and took her hands. “I love you Betty, I’ll help you if you help me.”


End file.
